How's this Captain?
OOC: Ante Dux (before Captain)... Jacy lowered herself into the seat and leaned forward to wrap her hands around the tea cup. She looked down at her chest and readjusted herself. “I think this will have to do. We’ll just hope the Alliance troops haven’t been to any brothels lately or not had their fill at least. Have a seat please, Lyen? We can talk and get to know one another while we have the chance.” Lyen sat two seats down from Jacy and palmed the deck. It was nice to have someone ask personal questions and actually act interested in her. Ly had the sneaking suspicion that Jacy knew how to make someone feel how they wanted to, but Lyen let that suspicion sneak right on by without another thought. "Why do you do that? Offer yourself up to others like a piece of meat? No offense, and I'm not judging you, I'm just curious why you choose it. You seem like a nice person; does it make you feel more in control? I imagine it could get exhausting, always calculating what others will want or think." "While I lived at the monastery I gradually forgot how to read what other people longed for. Before I took the oath I was too focused on myself to care anyway. There wasn't any room to think about what 'John' wanted because I was preoccupied with where to get my next fix, right?" Her glazed eyes stared at Jacy's tea. "That's ancient history, though." ... (OOC: we can continue more, just not sure how to retcon it) OOC: Anno Dux - (after captain) “You’re more than welcome to look at our manifest, though.” They reached the galley and Keller took a brief look around. He counted the faces looking back at him, and took a deep breath. Showtime, people. Here we go. “So then I grabbed him by the balls and told him he’d have to get up earlier than that to teabag me!” Jacy looked over at Keller and the Alliance troops that worked their way into the crowded galley A card hung mid shuffle when Keller came through, but Ly made a sort of chortle-snort when Jacy burst into her caricature, and the deck split in ten directions on the table. Sliding cards back across the table in a flurry, Ly was bent over the table, reaching as far as she could while the room filled up with soldiers. The man she'd seen bruising Henry in the corridor was being very friendly with a woman she didn't recognize. Also, she didn't look like she was appreciating how close they were standing to each other. In fact, it almost looked like she was in pain when they sat down next to each other at the galley table. “So this is your crew?” ...“This is them. Ain’t one of them worth but shit, but labor’s cheap, and they know if they act outta line, I’ll leave them on a rock so remote Ezra will seem like a paradise, no offense if you’re Ezran.” The Captain’s eyes silently pleaded with Lyen’s, hopefully she’d play along. As nun's go, Ly tried her best to conceal her anxiety. Captain Keller's lie was less shocking than hearing that there was an engineer stowing away in a box in the cargo bay. Jacy had filled her in that all this was to keep him from being conscripted into Alliance ranks. Freedom is a funny thing; fighting for it is almost contagious. Still, it didn't keep her from fiercely biting her lip to keep calm. Ly watched the Sergeant issue orders and turn his attention to the galley. Turning his attention back to the crew and their card game, he looked at the hand Jacy had left behind. “Don’t let me stop your game. You won’t even know we’re here.” Jacy being led away by two soldiers did little to settle Ly's nerves. Her eyes flashed first to Keller, then to Riley, and the woman beside Vas. Her mouth was dry as she said, "We were just taking bets on the turn before I dealt the river. But it was Blondie's bet..." Her hand went instinctively for the half-drunk glass of whiskey on her left, pausing before it reached her lips.